toaru_majutsu_no_index_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Shizuri Mugino
|Level = 5 |Appears In = A Certain Magical Divinity }} is a recurring character in A Certain Magical Divinity. She's a mercenary in Academy City and is the founder and leader of the group ITEM and takes on various jobs from contractors. She's currently affiliated with the organization ATOM as her current contractor. Appearance She’s a girl with a tall and slender figure. She has soft tea-colored hair. She has a knack for stylish clothing. Indeed she has been designed by Haimura to look like a model. Shiage noted that originally, from all the girls of ITEM Mugino Shizuri was the most beautiful and endowed with both style and grace fitting for an ojou-sama. She often wears a bright short-sleeved coat with a belt and checkered pattern ascot or cravat. She wore yellow stockings and sweater underneath.Shizuri can also be practical, wearing shorts underneath her skirt. However, unlike Misaka Mikoto, Shizuri does not always wear them, as shown when Last Order sees that she is wearing panties. Personality Shizuri has a mature appearance compared to the other girls in her team. Indeed, she acts like the big sister of the group, which works well with her position as leader of the organization. As the leader of ITEM, she cares for the utility of her teammates and would not hesitate to dismiss them when they get in the way, such as when she dismissed both Frenda and Rikou as they would only get in her way in taking down Mikoto, as well as the time when she belittles Shiage's shouting to himself that he once was a commander of Skill-Out. She's very brutal and bloodthirsty, however, as she's willing to use violence and lethal means to take down her opponents and is often unwilling to hesitate when in this state. She's very easily angered and also has a short temper as well making her feared amongst her subordinates. Still, though, she cares about the fellow members of ITEM deep down even if she must use abrasive methods to protect them. Chronology Black Hand Arc Late at night, Shizuri appears in an alleyway where she's approached by an unknown businessman who takes her and the other members of ITEM to an unknown building. Upon entering the complex, she notices heavy security presence and is then introduced to, Hachiro Katsuro, the leader of ATOM and offers her and ITEM two million yen in exchange for their services. Shizuri accepts the offer and ITEM becomes affiliated with ATOM. Abilities Meltdowner Shizuri's ability is the with the technical classification as . As electrons have the properties of both particles and waves, Shizuri's ability allows her to forcibly control electrons in the "ambiguous" state of an electron where it is both particle and wave, and when they strike other objects the electrons are unable to react either as a particle or a wave because of their state. Normally, electrons have a mass close to zero, but because they are stuck or "stopped" at this state they take the form of a seemingly solid object, which has become a pseudo-"wall" due to the "stopped" state, and then creating a highly destructive beam of high-speed electrons that pierces through a target at the same velocity that it was fired. As it is a form of electron manipulation, the ability allows her to affect electric attacks, allowing her to bend their trajectory, such as those done by Misaka Mikoto. Likewise, Mikoto can bend Meltdowner using her ability as well. The ability usually takes on the form of a high-speed beam of light that can easily melt through thick metal walls and cause things like refined alcohol to explode with its heat alone. Shizuri can create four beams at once, create a shield out of it that can disintegrate objects upon contact and block shockwaves. By December of the timeline, Shizuri can now create and use up to twenty beams at once. Moreover, another radical application of this are limbs, like her Meltdowner arm. Also, by emitting a power similar to a rocket, it can perform high-speed evasion that is fast enough to escape an explosion. The color of her Meltdowner differ between mediums. In the novel it described as white and pale bluish. In the videogame it is of a light purple color, and in the Toaru Kagaku no Railgun S anime it is green in color. Weaknesses and compensations Due to the sheer extent of her power, Shizuri needs a certain amount of time to aim in exchange, as such she can't deal with a surprise attack. This weakness is demonstrated when her anger towards Hamazura Shiage fueled her to use too much power and she blew off her own left arm from wrist to elbow. Another weakness of her ability is that despite being able to make twenty beams, she can only fire in one direction, the direction she is facing. Also, her ability can only be used on one target at a time, though it has an accuracy high enough to blow away the members of the opponent before he can draw a gun and fire. By its nature, it is incapable of rapid-fire, thus poor at surface occupation and saturation attacks. To compensate for the former, she has to consciously limit herself when using her ability and to compensate for the latter, she carries around silicon cards that can disperse her individual laser shots into multiple ones, this attack is labeled by Shizuri as . According to researchers, her output is suppressed due being restrained by her survival instinct, but if it wasn't for that it could easily instant-kill the likes of the Railgun. However, because actually firing at such output would also blow away Shizuri's body with the backlash, this assessment is not covered. Shizuri herself understands that killing the 'Railgun in one hit' is just a poor excuse by the researchers and, for that reason, also harbors great hostility towards the Railgun. Other abilities Shizuri is also very resilient, able to stand back up even after an entire magazine being emptied into her and having her left arm blow off. Moreover, she can give both powerful punches and kicks, as experienced by both Shiage and Mikoto, both of whom had an urge to vomit after being hit in the stomach. After she lost her arm and eye, Shizuri was given prosthetic ones. The eye allows her to track movements, while her arm is strong enough to crush even Chambord spears. Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Science Side Characters Category:Level 5 Espers Category:Espers Category:Antagonists Category:ITEM Members